


Even Beauty Has Teeth

by MischiefHowl



Category: Gobblepot - Fandom, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Jim is a werewolf, M/M, Oswald is a half-vampire, gobblepot halloween days, some bites and violence ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His feelings were as forbidden as his existence. Jim's change was beautiful the first time he witnessed it. But all beauty has teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Beauty Has Teeth

It was forbidden, his existence was forbidden, the feelings he felt for James were worse. A law that he was breaking, but laws meant nothing to a aching and breaking heart of the black haired male.

Oswald, he got his last name from his father. A father that left his mother as soon as he found out he was going to be born. It was a shame he inherited most of his father's looks. As well as his thirst that never went away.

He suffered through his younger years from the thirst when his mother wasn't allowed into the vampire food stations. Even with them knowing her predicament. They were cold, whether leaving the child to starve.

Because of this, Oswald became weaker than a vampire. Even half of one. Gertrude fed her son the rats she caught in traps. Praying each night that the police would not take him away. 

The rule was that half-breeds should be unwanted by human and vampire. They were to be treated like filth, mistakes. Many half-breeds became feral and monstrous because of this, like mad dogs that killed and left people bloodless in the street and torn apart.

Oswald would not be like them thanks to his mother. But that didn't mean he'd inherit the violent and vicious nature.

Fish Mooney accepted the shaking half-vampire to work as her umbrella boy, seeing his pleas and shivers amused her. With her being part of the Falcone family, she was granted authority to take in half-vampires. Gilzen was the only other half-vampire in the night club. Nothing like how Oswald was.

He was treated like a lower being which he accepted for a time. Until he grew tired of it and betrayed Fish. Which she in turn beat him until she was satisfied with a shaking and sobbing boy, leg broken.

His lack of blood intake from his childhood made him unable to heal right. He met James Gordon on the dock where he was meant to die. It was the scent that made his heart freeze, knowing what these cops were. The smell of earth, of nature, despite the booze scent that masked one of their's well.

Lycanthrope. Werewolves, their enemy. The authority and attack dogs of Falcone. He had struck a deal with Falcone but the fact he didn't know what James was before. Perhaps due to the rain hiding the scent in the alley the first time they met. He was shaking and whimpering more than ever.

Mercy from James was granted. And Oswald was left without a home and the protection of his mother. He learned to be a real vampire while he was out of Gotham. Learned to take, to kill. His taste of blood was right from a teenager's throat. His teeth had been aching for the flesh and the blood that pumped within humans. And he loved it, the fear laced in the red life. How the boy's life filled his stomach and made him feel strong and powerful.

He returned to Gotham, seeing James again was what made something else blossom in him. What made the blood he stole from other's veins flow to his cheeks, causing a little pink blush that shown his freckles more. But also the horrified realization that followed.

He loved a werewolf. He loved Jim Gordon.

 

\---

 

"I've shown no one, Cobblepot. I'd like to keep it that way but since you are here.." He was clearly annoyed. Lee had left, knowing the routine and the full moon cycles. 

Oswald had come to the house to ask a favor. Only to find James shaking some in a pain that all wolves felt.

While they can shift at will at any time. On the full moon they had to. If they didn't they'd suffer much more, some that resist the moon's call often died from the pain. 

 

"I won't tell a soul, I promise, old friend" Oswald had actually forgot the full moon was tonight. It was not intentional, though Jim believed it was.

"See the chain and collar there?" A nod made the taller man continue. "Put it around my neck"

"But it's silv-" Oswald protested before he cowered when James roared at him. "NOW Before I Make You My Next Meal, Vampire!"

Oswald bit back the fear that grew in his weaker body, walked over and took it before putting it around Jame's neck. The silver was here and there but it barely shown it burning the werewolf. So the legends were false, he made sure to remember that.

James was chained to the wall in the mostly empty room. All that was there were some scratch makes along the floor.

The change was a sight that Oswald had never had the honor of witnessing. To the majority of vampires, they believed that the change was a disgusting thing. How their prey could become such lowly mutts.

He didn't agree.

The fur sprouting, already torn up clothes tearing more away from the changing form underneath. The bones shifting under the skin and muscle morphing. James was used to it, still some whimpers came when his snout came and his teeth sharpened.

In place of the detective was a sandy colored wolf. Larger than the wolves in the wild and yet holding the same gentleness in it's eyes. But the growling started as soon as Oswald moved and breathed in air he had been holding while he saw the shift.

The wolf stood up easily upon it's hind legs, showing the extra inches in height. The scent of vampire intimidated it but also the scent of human and the need to protect clouded his mind. The wolf couldn't figure it out. He couldn't see a human, or a vampire, just the black haired male. James had smelled only vampire in Oswald, only seen vampire in him. The pale skin, the fanged canines. The realization was hit like a freight train and he growls some at the vampire- no- HALF-Vampire before him. The forbidden ones that he longed to aid and take down the horrid law. 

"Do you feel the need to chain yourself up due to the idea you will hurt others?"  
The wolf shook his head no. He couldn't speak to the vampire in this manner, only other wolves. He heard the howl throughout the city and the sense of humanity faded. He lunged at Oswald with a snarl, the chain holding him tight and the silver dug into his fur and burned the skin underneath causing a yowl of pain in which the vampire was in shock of the change.

Oswald could only think of what set him off. The howl, the call that frightened him and his mother each full moon. The howl that probably frightened many humans and some younger vampires.

On the full moon nights the lycanthrope were unpredictable. Known to kill people and devour them. Or worse turn them. It was always the darkest of nights in Gotham during the full moon. Oswald having to grow up with the terror that a mad beast would break down the door with large front paws. Where it's teeth would find his skin, where he'd be dragged out kicking and screaming with his mother's tears and screams matching his own. 

She told him always to remain indoors during these nights. But here he was with one that he was trying to calm down.

James was roaring and biting at the vampire, seeing what his instincts told him to see. A monster, a monster that needed to be slain before it slays him. Ancient instinct when the vampire and werewolf killed one another, ancient and dark times.

After hours of burns and trying to get at the vampire, Jim returned to his senses. The first thing he saw and smelt was the metallic red. Fear struck him when he thought Lee returned and he- he-

His pained thought was replaced by a sob in the corner where the blood trail led. The scent he had to breathe in again was not human, not all human anyways. The vampire scent mixed with human.

There Oswald was, shaking and sobbing in the darkest area of the room. His littler form shown painful shakes that James worried more about. His tongue tasted the metallic on his sharp teeth, lips and tongue. He pulled some against the chain in a slight panic. He BIT Oswald. Scratches were fine, easily fixable- A bite though-

Oswald stopped shaking but the sobs continued, tears sliding down his beak-like nose. His eyes look at the werewolf that he noticed was now showing panic instead of rage. "I t-tried to calm you.. and- it hurts Jim, it really hurts"

Jim wanted to hit Cobblepot for his stupidity. But he couldn't scold him, how could he have known what Jim was capable of like this? But also seeing Oswald shaking was one thing. He saw it a lot. But the tears, he never witnessed a vampire tear's before. No vampire can fake tears. Sadness yes but never a tear was shed from them. Be it to prideful or inability to he didn't know.

But seeing Oswald crying there in the darkness, probably thinking the wolf couldn't see him shivering. It actually stung his heart.  
He lowers himself to the floor, laying down with a whimper, head pushed against the floorboards.

Oswald slowly got up and limped towards the sandy wolf with some hesitation. The fear that those teeth and claws would find him again and this time not let go was what scared him.

He had tried to hold the wolf down to stop the wolf from hurting himself. Stupid idea from the start but seeing James there with his skin basically smoking was to much for his heart to take. There was no favors he'd ask, no tricks, he just was trying to help.

The claws are what met his skin first. The claws tore into his bad leg, tearing into the weak muscle. He'd have traded his good leg any day from the amplified agony that filled him. Him falling was his worst mistake, it shown the wolf that he was prey, a bird that was to to be torn and devoured.

He could only hold up his arms as the wolf pulled him closer to the teeth that bite into his arm and shook his arm violently, attempting to rip it from his body. The screams that came from the vampire nearly killed his vocal cords. The crunch and breaking of bone was sickening but Oswald somehow miraculously pulled himself away, crawling pathetically across the floor and expecting the teeth would find him again and drag him back.

He could only crawl to the corner, his arm limp and his leg twitching from the sting. He could walk on it but barely. He knew it was not Jim, it was the power of the moon and the howls of his pack that drove him to this madness. But still the sight would be burned into his memory. The wild and mad eyes that were his old friend's. In that moment he thought Jim was like the other lycanthrope. That he was going to take him away from his mother- 

The tongue that licked over the dangling arm proved him wrong though. Oswald broke down by the wolf, face pressed into fur and his yells were muffled as Jim licked at the injuries he had caused. 

The wounds weren't healing like they should Jim had noticed with instant worry. The blood he saw was not a good sign. Cobblepot was losing more blood than he should and even in this darkness he could see the fact his skin was more pale than ever. Oswald's breathing was weaker once his crying had brought him to a resting nap.

These were not good signs. "My Jim" Oswald whispered almost inaudibly. He was calm again around his friend. Being so close to him made Oswald's mind happy. Even if the feelings were not returned he just wanted to take in this moment. Nuzzling the soft fur, breathing in the scent he smelled while he was in the country. The smell of leaves, of fresher air, of nature that he smelled on Jim each time he was near. His Jim, his old friend. He would deny for an eternity that Jim was never his friend. This friendship was going to last forever, he wasn't being used by him, he was going to love him.

Oswald Cobblepot's birth was forbidden so why not love something forbidden to? He rose to be Gotham's vampire king, the mob boss, Don Cobblepot, The Penguin. He shown the lowly vampires and humans who ruled. Those that refused to accept the half breed he gladly killed. He never went hungry due to the amounts of blood shed.

Was he a monster, was he evil? Perhaps. He was who he was.. His thoughts were noticeably drifting further from reality. He almost was floating. He was feeling numb, but still so warm. He almost thought Jim had wrapped himself around him. The tongue that licked over his stinging wounds and head were so far away now.. He no longer felt the ache from the bite nor the ache in his crooked leg he had grown used to.

\---

A voice called to him, kind but concerned. So far away. "Let me sleep a little longer" He replied. But the voice continued, growing louder and louder.  
Until the aches returned. His eyes opened, all he saw was the white. He felt like he was on a soft cloud. He noticed finally the IV drip by the bed. This was no heavenly place. The smells of the hospital came back to him. Burning his nose with the medicines. 

"The fact you saved the annoying little snitch is what I keep wanting to know, Jim!" Harvey's voice, though outside a closed door was still heard.

"It was an accident!"

"You better be happy that your venom didn't affect him"

Venom? Worry filled him now. That's right! Werewolves were able to turn others just as vampire's were. Venom. Only their's was a tad.. kinder, he used the word a tad loosely.

If a vampire was bitten by a werewolf they'd die a very slow and painful death and vise versa. But here he was. Hurting all over but alive. Nothing he couldn't grow used to.

James came in with a grim look on his face. "O- Your awake"

"Y-Yes I am" He couldn't stop the stutter in his voice.

"How long.. have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes.. I owe you my life.. third time?"

"You owe me nothing, Cobblepot. After what I done I wouldn't be surprised you'll send someone to skin me-"

Oswald was taken back by this. "No- No I would never do such a thing. You weren't you, I'm at fault here."

James shook his head. "You called me yours."

"Wh-" How his face went red even with the lack of blood lost was beyond him. "What?!"

"I want to know the truth, Oswald. Don't pussyfoot around this. Do you have feelings for me?"

Oswald wanted to flat-line there. He was looking for the Grim Reaper desperately now. Seeing no sign of the black hood or a scythe, he lost hope of getting out of this. Slowly he slid up, ignoring the pains in his body and the dry throat that longed for the blood that was being pumped into his veins. He was defeated. This was it, the final heart break, the shattering of their friendship.

"I love you" He didn't lie, he chose to be truthful. "As soon as we met again at Barbara's house- as soon as our eyes met. I knew I would love you. I know it is forbidden, that I could be put to death for it. But my existence is forbidden.. a stain on the planet to put it kindly. A half-breed. Vampire and human. I'm bother and neither- But I'm King of Gotham now. I showed them all that a nobody, a worthless stain could become King" 

"I knew it the night I changed. Knew what you were. I was- am hoping to change the law. To burn the old law to ash. You love me but.. is it love, or are you using it in hopes I will become your dog?"

"No!" He nearly cried the word. "No.. No I swear."

James walks closer to Oswald who shivered with fear under his gaze. "If you do this, there will be no going back.. if I do this, chances are I will never be able to change the laws."

"I will help you rise too the top, old friend. I promise"

"I will hold you to it." He forgot about where they were, all he saw was the small vampire looking up at him with a fear that the love was not real, not true. He reached out to gently pull Oswald's face closer, seeing the watering blue eyes. Their lips meeting gently in a kiss. Forgetting about the world in that moment. 

The kiss was sealing and binding the two truly together. Nothing else mattered..


End file.
